


Pumpkin

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Baby Spark [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Autumn, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Married Life, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post-Endgame Fix-It, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Its autumn time and Chakotay and Kathryn watch as their little girl picks out her pumpkin.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Baby Spark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482173
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks goes to JAlexMac

=/\=

It's mid October here in Indiana. Though it's delightful to be back on farmland, I can sense Chakotay's discomfort from the chilled afternoon air that surrounds us. He must be frozen after the long day we've spent outside, but my dear husband has been nothing but dimples and laughs the whole time. First with the hayride around the property, then with the corn maze shaped as a popular cartoon character from the sky. Even with the sun overhead, the air has nipped at his skin giving him the most adorable pinked cheeks and matching nose. It is almost as adorable as our daughter, Shenandoa, bundled up in enough layers to mount an expedition to the arctic circle.

Shena sat in her father's lap on our first turn around the property and I couldn't help a tear of joy at the imagery. I did it. I got us home. Chakotay is a father and I, a mother. It's hard to believe that only a few years ago it was almost that very image that prompted Chakotay and I to explore a deeper relationship. I had thought that it couldn’t happen aboard a starship, but I am so grateful that it had. 

Almost 5 years later, here we are a family of three in the Alpha Quadrant on Earth. Chakotay’s fingers lace through mine as we trudge along in the slick muddy farmland. He helps keep me upright as we weave in and out, up and around the large orange gourdes on the ground. He focuses on keeping me from falling while my focus, however, is on my spirited daughter who insists on making the trek without our help. After her fourth slip into the mudd one would think she would cry out for help, but no - not my daughter. She's as stubborn as her mother with ten times the tolerance for mucking around in the dirt.

Shenandoah may only be three, but I have a feeling she is going to make Starfleet rue the day they ever admitted another Janeway into their ranks. That is, _if_ she wishes to join in her parent's footsteps. Shenandoah was a surprise and I will be thrilled with whatever she chooses to do in life. 

Of course right now she is choosing to try to kill her parents in search for the perfect pumpkin. 

“You know she is going to pick out the biggest gourd in the field,” Chakotay chuckles watching our beautiful daughter of the stars. 

“Possibly, she likes the challenge,” I reply. 

“Like mother, like daughter.” He wraps an arm around me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. His lips are cool against mine. I make a mental note that once the pumpkin is picked and our joyful little girl is deposited at grandma's house for a sleepover. My only job for the evening will be to make sure Chakotay is good and warm in my arms. 

I hear a joyful shriek and my attention snaps to Shenandoah, who is pointing with glee at what is quite possibly the largest pumpkin in the whole field. "Did you find your pumpkin, sweetie?" I ask as we make our way over. 

"This one, this one," she says making such a fuss she nearly slips again. Chakotay releases me in favor of helping his girl.

"That is a very nice pumpkin you found," he coos breaking it free from the vine, then pulls out a rag to wipe off the mudd. He heaves up the orange beast that I guess must weigh more than the girl that picked it. 

"No daddy, I want to carry," she pouts at his help. Chakotay tugs his ear then sets the pumpkin back down. He flashes me a quick little grin and waits, as do I. 

Shena tries to lift her selection, but she can barely push the thing over. I stifle a grin with my hand. 

"Would you like help?" I ask.

"No!" She blurts as she attempts to lift it but ends up slipping into the mud, yet again. 

"How are you going to get it back to grandma's house then?" 

Shenandoah picks herself up, rests her wrists on her hips, then glares at the pumpkin in an all too familiar look. She hasn't quite mastered my icy death glare just yet, but she is a quick learner. She will probably have it down before primary school. 

We watch as her bright blue eyes stare at it, her mind working through the problem in front of her. It's amazing to watch her discover new things and interesting solutions. 

After a moment she shrieks, "Beam it!"

Chakotay ducks his head and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. _'Beam it'_ has somehow become her answer to everything nowadays.

When I ask her to pick up the toys, _“Just beam them into my toy box mommy.”_ When I tell her to come down for lunch, _"Beam it to my room mommy."_ It's really cute but I have no clue where she got the idea of ‘Beam it.’ We have not once beamed anything anywhere since returning to Earth, besides ourselves with a transporter. 

"We can't beam it, baby. Grandma does not have a transporter," I explain. 

"Oh," she replies looking just a little defeated. 

"How about this," I squat down next to her. "How about I carry the pumpkin and daddy carries you to Grandma's?" 

"Okay," she smiles at me and I can make out her father's dimples in her copper skin. 

"Kathryn the pumpkin is kind of heavy would you rather I take it?" Chakotay offers. 

"It may be a little heavy but your daughter is _really_ dirty," I answer with a smirk. 

Chakotay laughs before willingly picking up the mud covered little girl. "Well played, _Admiral_."

I lean in to give him a kiss before planting one on my daughter's cheek. "Daddy is dirty like me," Shena giggles. 

"Yes he is, baby and I guess I’ll have to make sure you both get _beamed_ into baths before bedtime," I say, giving her another kiss then sneaking a wink to Chakotay.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy and keep me writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
